Es la regla
by eva-seddieporsimpre
Summary: Summary: -es la regla oro…Freddie-dijo la rubia-algo a lo que toda ex, debe atenerse… -¿me esta diciendo que es tú papel?...-¡claro!, ese es el chiste de las ex one-shot seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?...yo aquí reportándome con un ****two****-shot seddie…esto es inspirando con base a lo que vi en iopen restaurant…¡disfruten!…**

**Summary: -es la regla oro…Freddie-dijo la rubia-algo a lo que toda ex, debe atenerse…**

**-¿me esta diciendo que es tú papel?...-¡claro!, ese es el chiste de las ex….****two****-shot seddie. **

**ICarly no me pertenece todo es obra de su creador y productor original Dan Schneider…**

Aun no lo podía creer, tantos años esperando, añorando, porque algo así le pasara, siempre supo que Carly era la chica de sus sueños, y el echo de que ahora la tenia le hacia muy feliz, antes la tuvo, sí, la diferencia es que ahora era real, no era un simple agradecimiento por parte de la castaña, ahora era sincero, ahora era…¿amor?...no habría porque exagerar, todavía no podía exagerar, aquellas palabras solo las habría pronunciado a cierta chica rubia, y por ahora seguían siendo de ellas, sin embargo el quería intentarlo y si tenia una oportunidad no seria capaz de desaprovecharla, no podría desaprovecharla…

-¿en qué tanto piensas?-pregunto la morena, de seguro al verlo tan distante se preocupo

-no es nada Carly-le sonrió-solo que bueno tu y yo…todavía no me la creo…-la castaña extendió una sonrisa, y se acerco para darle un beso al chico, este sin mas se dejo

-¡bueno tortolos aquí tienen!-se acerco la rubia con una sonrisa, le entrego a cada uno un plato de lasaña, esa que tanto le gustaba al moreno y se dispuso a marcharse, ambos sonrieron… hacia un tiempo que la rubia se comportaba así, amable y servicial, supuso que la idea de socializar con gente además de manejar un restaurante la había echo mas responsable, amable y radiante, era cierto la rubia cada día estaba mas alegre y eso lo dejaba ver con la enorme sonrisa que se cargaba desde la mañana, y aunque al principio pensaron que aquella relación de el y Carly la afectaría, por su reciente noviazgo, ella jamás se inmuto parecía feliz y en cierto modo eso le molestaba…¿acaso ya no sentía nada?...¿celos tal vez?...

-en serio Freddie ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto su novia

-claro… ¿por?

-bueno…te haz estando yendo muy seguido-sonrió

-lo siento...estoy preocupado

-¿por?-volvió a preguntar la morena

-bueno…tal vez no preocupado, si no nervioso…

-nervioso… ¿De que?-el castaño se acomodo en su asiento y se acerco a ella

-¿has escuchado lo que se dice?-pregunto-sobre tu y yo-agrego

-no…

-bueno se dice que estoy jugando con las dos

-si es por eso Freddie, no te preocupes, Sam y yo estamos consientes de que solo necesitabas tiempo, y solo te confundiste, no estabas seguro a quien amabas y bueno cuando saliste con Sam te diste cuenta que no era ella a quien realmente querías-el moreno se estremeció un poco…

-aguarda… ¿Sam y tu?...has hablado con ella sobre esto –los señalo

-¡claro!...es mi mejor amiga y tu ex – novia…tenia que saber su opinión- el moreno sonrió…

A diferencia de esa pequeña plática, su resto del día había sido normal, su novia tenía asuntos pendientes y se quedaría a esperarla, y para matar al tiempo se dirigió al sótano, donde se mantenía el restaurante secreto de Sam y Gibby, era increíble como esos dos se las habían ingeniado para engañar al señor Howard y así poder mantener a flote el restaurante, cada vez se veían mas emocionados y pareciera que el sueño de Gibby se había vuelto parte de Sam también, jamás vio tan feliz a su amiga por algo, y menos por un trabajo, normalmente las cosas que le apasionaban eran un poco ilegales, ahora que lo pensaba el recuerdo de Sam y Gibby, jamás le hacia gracia, ellos eran amigos, pero nada mas, además ella siempre decía que jamás se podría fijar en alguien como Gibby…por un momento se paralizo eso era lo que su amiga decía de el y ella, y acabo besándolo y siendo su novio, esa imagen lo escandalizo Gibby…Sam….no…se negaba a ello…llego al famoso restaurante y se topo con Gibby que lo saludo de manera impulsiva

-hola amigo… ¿Qué te trae por aquí es algo tarde?

-bueno…Carly se tuvo que quedar a unos pendientes ¿no te molesta si me quedo?...ya sabes a esperarla aquí

-oh…claro que no…Sam y yo todavía nos falta algunas cosas antes de cerrar

El joven moreno asintió a su amigo y se dirigió a una mesa y abrió su laptop tenia que entregar una tarea y además quería modificar algo de la página de iCarly y bueno tenia un rato libre no iba desaprovecharlo

-aquí está Gibs, tuve muchos problemas con el encargado de la tintorería, pero aquí esta sano y salvo-la rubia bajaba por las escaleras, el moreno seguía distraído y no fue asta que hablo la rubia que por instinto levanto su vista y se encontró con sus ojos y la habitual sonrisa que se cargaba con ella

-hola Freddo…- la rubia le dedico una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a Gibby y le entregaba lo que parecía un traje, solo que era de un color mas claro y no tan elegante como uno de noche, pero el no podía reaccionar ella llevaba puesto un vestido azul ancho muy primaveral, simplemente hermosa…

-simplemente hermosa-por un momento creyó que había pensado en voz alta, pero luego se percato que la voz no era de el si no de Gibby que ahora elogiaba a la rubia

-gracias…supongo…

-¿y porque te arreglaste? el encuentro es dentro de un rato…

-no…es a la 4:30…y ahora son las cuatro…-contesto a la rubia el gordito se altero

-oh…lo siento…es que no he terminado de sacar cuentas… ¡arg!...se me fue el tiempo

-bueno…deja de disculparte y corre a cambiarte tu mamá estará esperándonos en la puerta en quince

-ok…-dicho esto se subió lo mas rápido que pudo Sam le dirigió la vista a Freddie y este sonrió…pero antes de que hablaran Gibby volvió a bajar corriendo las escaleras

-Sam encárgate de las cuentas…solo es el presupuesto y las ganancias del día del hoy

- sin problema –el chico sonrió y apresurado volvió a subir las escaleras

-veamos que dejo Gibson-la rubia se dirigió a las notas que hace unos minutos Gibby hacia

-¿no sabia que pudieras hacer un presupuesto Puckett? –burlo el moreno mientras se acercaba a la muchacha que le hizo tirar baba hace un segundo

-claro… ¿sabes? No soy tan tonta…Gibby siempre me dice eso y además me ayuda a que entienda todo lo referente mas ahora que estamos apunto de hacer algo grande-el chico sonrió la rubia esta siendo muy amable, demasiado para su gusto

-¿algo grande?-pregunto-¿Qué cosa ilegal planeas ahora?-la rubia cerro de golpe la libreta donde estaban todos las cuentas se calmo internamente y sonrió de nuevo-nada, el tío de Gibby esta dispuesto a invertir en nuestro restaurante posiblemente podamos volver este restaurante en algo muy grande, es decir salir a la superficie-el moreno asintió la rubia estaba muy amable, y feliz decidió dejar de lado esos estúpidos ataque solo la haría enfadar y arruinar sus ilusiones…no quería ser cruel

-¿por eso es que vas vestida así?-la señalo

-si, Gibby dice que su tío es de impresionar, y para lograr esto tenemos que mostrarnos responsables y comprometidos-la rubia hablaba mientras escribía en la libreta y una que otra vez hacia un par de cuentas con la calculadora que tenia de lado

-en ese caso un consejo…

-¿cual?

-come educadamente-el castaño sonrió y la rubia se limito a bajar la vista, el castaño se sintió culpable no esperaba esa reacción, ¡dios! debía calmar ese humor negro que ahora cargaba

-no te preocupes por eso, Gibby dice que ya soy mejor persona y mas educada, y de seguro quedaran encantados-el Castaño frunció el seño, al parecer Gibby era ahora mejor persona con ella… ¿cuando se había vuelto el malo del cuento?

-bueno Sam ¿lista?

-claro…termine con esto…-el Castaño ni se percato cuando la rubia había acabado

-Freddie…viejo vamos a cerrar…

-si yo me voy Carly debe estar esperándome

-Freddie- lo llamo Sam el voltio a verla –dile a Carly que mas en la noche voy a verla para contarle lo que paso-el asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras

Al parecer el era el único no enterado del posible negocio de ella y Gibby y eso le comenzaba a preocupar ¿acaso el no era importante? ¿No se merecía ser informado?...el se sentía furioso molesto, y mas le enojaba el echo de que no podía ser feliz con Carly, por estar distraído pensando en porque la rubia no tenia celos, desearía ser así como ella, poder darle vuelta a la hoja, así no mas, pero luego se percato de algo, el ya lo había echo ahora salía con Carly, se regañaba mentalmente ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando con la rubia?...

Las horas pasaban el estaba sentado en el sofá de su novia con ella en brazos y mirando una película a la que no le prestaba nada de atención, lo único que si sabia era que de seguro era una romántica, Carly solo de ese tipo veía

-¡ha! se me olvidaba, Sam dijo que venia en un rato a contarte como le fue con el tío de Gibby

-¡huy!...espero y halla aceptado ella enserio muere por hacer que Gibby´s se vuelva un restaurante real aquí en Seattle, jamás la vi tan apasionada con nada…

-si incluso se atrevió a llevar un vestido puesto

-bueno… te digo está emocionada y junto con Gibby están haciendo un gran equipo para que eso pase…a mi se me hace que esos dos traen algo… ¿no crees?...-el castaño carraspeo con la garganta

-¿ellos?...bueno Gibby no es muy del tipo de Sam

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, y Freddie agradeció no quería mostrarse celoso con su novia

-hola Sam ¿tu tocaste la puerta?

-bueno sabia que Benson estaría aquí, quería mantenerlos alerta- sonrió picara Sam, Carly solo se sonrojo

-claro, Puckett, bueno pasa…y cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?-la castaña hizo que entrara su amiga, ella saludo con un gesto de saludo al castaño y luego se puso cara acara con Carly

-¡lo logramos!,-el tono de la rubia no parecía muy feliz

-¿paso algo?-pregunto Freddie al ver el semblante triste de la rubia de cierta manera se preocupo

-nada importante…solo que bueno…las condiciones que nos puso no son exactamente las que esperaba

-¿Qué condiciones fueron?-pregunto Carly preocupada

-tres…la primera Gibby estudiaríamos en una buena universidad…dos Gibby`s pagara un 70% para pagar el prestamos…y la ultima seria que tendríamos que dedicarnos en cuerpo y alma al restaurante

-bueno no parecen tan malas condiciones- animo el moreno

-claro para cualquier alumno promedio… ¿sabes los meritos que tengo que hacer para entrar a Harvard? y Gibby tampoco tiene un buen historial…además de que pide 70% de ganancias durante 6 años…no podremos con eso si sacamos la ventas netas de un día y le restamos el 70% del préstamo y una parte de los impuestos del gobierno nos vendría quedando un 15%... ¿como se supone que pagaremos, a los empleados además de los materiales y mueblería? ¡Es imposible!... No podríamos levantarnos asta que liquidemos la deuda y para el presupuesto eso seria… ¡nunca!

La rubia estaba alterada y furiosa, sus ojos mostraban esa actitud de querer golpear algo

-¿quieres golpear algo?-pregunto el moreno

-no gracias-la rubia se relajaba internamente mientras respiraba pausadamente Freddie se quedo algo inquieto con la respuesta

-¿y Gibby?...

-esta igual o mas furioso que yo…no aceptamos ese trato…

-pero…-trato de habla Carly

-¡no! No podemos atenernos a un posible fracaso…solo buscaremos a otro patrocinador…

La rubia pronto se vio estrujada en un abrazo de su mejor amiga, valla que lo necesitaba, había echo muchas cosas por ese negocio, desde actuar linda asta esforzarse a tal grado de sacar buenas notas, pero ¿entrar a Harvard? Era algo que veía muy difícil…

-bueno yo los dejo solos…necesito pensar…-la rubia salió aun triste por el reciente suceso, el moreno se quedo un poco preocupado por ello, tiempo después de estar en silencio con su novia, se dirigió a la azotea del edificio, Carly le había pedido que se quedara un poco mas y el invento una escusa para poder irse, todavía seguía pensando en Sam y además no se sentía a gusto con Carly, ya que ella bueno…era encantadora pero no era lo mismo no había diversión solo besos…besos para nada buenos, no sabia si era Carly o era el…pero no era igual…

Se sorprendió al ver a una rubia parada en la esquina de la azotea, sus manos se encontraban apoyadas al barandal que por seguridad tenia el edificio

-¿Sam?

-ahh hola Freddie

-¿qué haces aquí?

-pensar-contestó simplemente

-¿sigues enojada?

-no ya estoy mejor…Gibby me llamo y me dio una muy buena noticia…

**Jajá asta aquí en primer Cap., veré cuando subo el siguiente se que debería estar asiendo el ultimo capitulo de Cam vs seddie pero todavía no tengo muy clara las ideas así que en cambio estoy actualizando todas mis historias y poniendo unas nuevas….pasen por ellas…nos vemos…**

**Bye =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va? Aquí con el segundo cap. de este two-shot, perdón en el Summary puse one-shot…lo siento pero los errores de dedo son muy comunes en mí…**

**Veo que les gusto y además de que están de acuerdo en que Freddie debe sufrir más, jajaja si soy mala ¬¬ pero sinceramente no me esta gustando como lo esta poniendo dan en estos últimos capítulos…**

**ICarly no me pertenece todo es de su único creador Dan Schneider….**

-¿y que buena noticia te dio Gibby?-pregunto Freddie mientras se acercaba al barandal con ella

-bueno el papa de Brad es rico y le gusta tirar su dinero a lo loco, así que le dijo a Brad que nos ayudaría, ¡total el suda dinero!-dijo la rubia divertida

-¿eso significa…?

-que adiós, a los estúpidos modales y vestidos arrebolados…¡yeahh!...-contesto la rubia mientras alzaba el puño, el sonrió

-pero debes reconocer que se te ve lindo los vestidos-dijo Freddie

-no babees-burlo Sam- recuerda que Carly es celosa, puede irte muy mal si dices un comentario así enfrente de ella-acuso Sam

-yo no la veo aquí ¿y tu?

-yo si, esta detrás de la ventana-Freddie voltio asustado, y la rubia estallo en risas

-¡Sam!... No juegues con eso-acuso el moreno

-¡ahh! el gran Freddie Benson le tiene miedo a la vulnerable y tierna Carly-dijo Sam entre risas

-si, Carly puede ser muy agresiva cuando esta celosa-bufo Freddie

-si lo se-concordó la rubia-bueno yo me retiro, tengo que irme a quitar este estúpido vestido

-nos vemos Fredward-el castaño sonrió, la rubia había vuelto, el problema es que

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo…

X,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,x

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió al casillero de su novia, la encontró y el la saludo con un beso, extrañamente hoy se encontraba de un buen humor

-¿Qué onda Shay?, hola Benson-saludo la rubia una vez que llego y comenzó a introducir el código de su casillero

-Hola Sam-saludaron los dos morenos

-¿de nuevo tus jeans?-pregunto Carly a su amiga al ver que esta no traía alguna falda y ningún rastro de maquillaje en su rostro

-bueno ya no necesito actuar como una princesa

-¿por?

-dile tu Freddie-dijo Sam

-bueno Brad esta dispuesto a tirar su dinero en un negocio con Sam y Gibby

-¿enserio?-pregunto incrédula Carly

-si al parecer el papa de Brad suda dinero-la rubia rodo los ojos y comenzó a introducir libros en su casillero

-eso significa que tiraras toda esa bonita ropa que alguna vez usaste-dijo Carly como si hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida

-¿la quieres?- pregunto Sam

Carly chillo

-si

-bueno ve a mi casa y te la daré toda

La castaña chillo de nuevo

-pero no hagas eso-la morena sonrió y al instante la campana sonó

-hora de ir a clases-dijo Freddie

-¡nos vemos!-todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones

La noticia de que Sam había vuelto se esparció como pólvora, los estudiantes de Ridhswell ya no tenían mucha confianza como antes, y los maestros, huy! Los maestros eran los más asustados de todos

-¿pueden creerlo?-pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos en una de las mesas de Gibby's

-¿de que hablas Sam?-pregunto Carly

-bueno me tope a mucha gente asustada, me tienen mas miedo que nunca-ella soltó una risita

-bueno te haz encargado de crear esa fama-dijo Freddie-¿Qué esperabas?

-si, supongo que tienes razón

-entonces… ¿dejaras de hacer maldades?-pregunto la morena

-tal vez, pero no estoy segura-contesto Sam

-oh vamos Sam, por mi- suplico

-de acuerdo no mas maldades

La morena soltó una sonrisa

-a menos claro que sea de extrema necesidad

-¡Sam!

-oh vamos Carly, solo si alguien me molesta…. ¿Si?

-de acuerdo-se rindió la morena

- ¿y que hay de tus estudios?- pregunto Freddie-igual volverás a ser la floja que no se molesta en hacer sus tareas-agrego

-nop…, Gibby me hizo jurar que me aplicaría "es tu futuro Sam"-dijo la chica mientras hacia una graciosa imitación del gordito

Los morenos sonrieron

-hola, Sam, Freddie y Carly-dijo Gibby mientras se sentaba con ellos

-¡hola Gibby!-saludaron todos

-¿Sam ya les dio la noticia?-pregunto

-si –contestaron Freddie y Carly

-hoy en la mañana me entere-agrego la morena

-y yo ayer que me tope con ella-dijo Freddie

-¡Hey!... no se vale, yo quería darles esa noticia-dijo Gibby mientras hacia un puchero

Todos soltaron una risita, que en Sam se borro al ver a Billy Boots entrar al restaurante

-¡oh, oh!-musito Gibby

- si, oh, oh-repitió Sam

Carly y Freddie dirigieron sus miradas al mismo lugar que sus amigos

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto Freddie, al ver la reacción de sus amigos

-¡Billy estúpido!-bufo molesta la rubia; el moreno arqueo una ceja al no comprender el tono de Sam

-es un idiota, trato de golpearme y puso en evidencia nuestro restaurante con el maestro Howard-aclaro Gibby

-no es mas que un patán-dijo molesta Sam- un peligroso patán…-Gibby entendió la indirecta de su amiga, si el se ponía en contra de ellos y los delataba ahora podrían meterse en serios problemas, y no solo ellos si no también el director Franklin

-¡Hey Sammy y Gibeeh!-saludo el pelinegro

-Billy -musito Sam, por su parte Gibby no dijo nada solo lo miro con furia

-¿te crees muy valiente por que estas con Sam?-pregunto con sorna el moreno, dirigiéndose a Gibby, al ver la mirada asesina de este

-no necesito que ella me defienda

-la ultima vez…si no mas recuerdo…fue ella quien medio una paliza-dijo señalando a la rubia

Por su parte Carly y Freddie se mantenían al margen, no estaban enterados de la situación así que no sabían que decir

-mira no soporto que me hablen así-se paro Gibby furioso

-tranquilo, no hay porque alterarnos, a menos claro que quieras que llame al señor Howard-musito el chico mirando a Gibby con odio

Gibby palideció en el instante que escucho esas palabras

-no serias capaz-dijo Sam

-pruébame...

-estas menos amable que la ultima vez-tiro Sam con sorna

-la ultima vez tu y yo eras amigos

-¿cuándo dejamos de serlo?-pregunto Sam

-en el instante en que me golpeaste por defender a este estúpido-musito el moreno señalando al gordito que estaba atrás de ella

Freddie escucho esas palabras, y se aterro… ¿Por qué?...ni Freddie lo sabia, pero escuchar que Sam había defendido a Gibby… ¡a Gibby! No le era muy agradable, ella nunca lo defendió, nunca, y ahora resulta que al primer problema saltaba al rescate para salvar a Gibby… ¡eso estaba mal!

Gibby en su acto de valentía se puso enfrente de Sam, y Carly al ver que se aproximaba una pelea pego un grito al aire…todos la miraron extraño, incluso la gente que en ese momento se encontraba presenciado la escena

Por su parte la rubia le pidió al mesero la calceta con una libra de mantequilla este sin dudarlo siguió sus ordenes

-¿para que quieres eso?-pregunto Freddie a Sam al ver lo que sostenía en su mano

-¿Cómo que para que?...no es obvio…para darle una pequeña paliza a Boots-contesto Sam con una sonrisa maléfica, por su parte Carly trataba "inútilmente" de evitar que ese tal Billy y Gibby se mataran

-chicos deberían calmarse…la violencia no resuelve nada… ¿me están escuchando?...dije…- ¡plaf!...fue el ruido mas estruendoso que se escucho se había lanzando un golpe al aire y fue de Billy que al estar enojado no vio a Carly y la golpeo a ella

La morena se balanceaba un tanto desconcentrada, este fue quizá el peor golpe que hay recibido…

-que rayos hiciste-grito Gibby molesto…-¿Cómo si quiera te atreves?...es una mujer-grito irritado el gordito

Billy por su parte se había asustado, no planeaba golpear a Carly, y eso no era de caballeros…sin mas musito un lo siento y se disponía a irse…pero claro no contaba con que una rubia lo esperaba en la puerta…y ella al no querer dar un espectáculo lo tomo del cuello y lo encerró en un pequeño almacén en donde…bueno solo digamos que Billy pago su merecido castigo…

La rubia salió con una sonrisa triunfante…se acerco a sus amigos y vio como Carly era atendida por Freddie y Gibby por su reciente golpe

-gracias-musito la morena lanzando encima de su amiga

La rubia le sonrió y la abrazo

-vas es necesitar mucho maquillaje para cubrir eso-dijo Sam mientras señalaba el ojo, que ahora era morado, de su amiga

-Sam…no te burles…-regaño la morena

Entre risas se fundieron en un abrazo mientras un Billy Boots salía en unas condiciones dolorosas del cuarto en donde estaba

-necesitara un doctor…-musito Freddie al ver al pobre muchacho

-uno muy bueno…-agrego Gibby sonriendo-bueno dejemos de perder el tiempo… ¡a comer!-grito Gibby seguido del grito de todos los demás

Un rato después de risas y comida la rubia se levanto junto con Gibby para ir a preparar todo para ya cerrar el restaurante dejando solo a la pareja de morenos

-¿no te duele?-pregunto Freddie señalando el ojo de Carly

-estaré bien…aunque bueno…

-¿que?

-tu debiste defenderme…no Sam-Freddie quedo perplejo ante esa acusación

-¿yo?

-tu eres mi novio ¿no?...

-bueno si Carly…pero yo nunca…

-Carly ¿podrías acompañarme a buscar unas cajas que deje arriba?...-pregunto Gibby interrumpiendo la conversación

-oh…claro- la morena musito un "ahora vuelvo", y se dirigió con Gibby arriba, Freddie analizo el lugar y observo como la rubia platicaba con un chico que al parecer era como el mesero de allí

-¿entonces mas mantequilla?-pregunto el, Sam asintió-¿y carne?

-¿ya no hay carne?-el muchacho negó-de acuerdo hablare con mi primo…ok

-ok…entonces seria todo…nos vemos mañana Sam

-claro adiós- la rubia se despidió y vio como subía las escaleras, Freddie aprovecho y se acerco a ella para hablar

-Hey Sam… ¿un día difícil? –pregunto el

-no…fue tranquilo a comparación de otros días

-menciona uno mas movido

-cuando el señor Howard sospechaba tuvimos que ocultar todo en quince minutos y fingir que esto ahora era un club de lectura

El Castaño sonrió

-no te creo…

-en enserio, Gibby entro en pánico, y la gente acomodaba todo, un día en verdad alocado…

-¿Cuándo fue eso que ni me entere?-pregunto

-cuando te fuiste a buscar a Carly y quien sabe que le dijiste y la hiciste tu novia-Freddie borro sonrisa al instante

-debe ser difícil para ti hablar de eso-soltó sin pensar el moreno

La rubia alzo la mirada confundida

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto la rubia

-bueno…-el paso una mano por su nuca en señal de nerviosismo-nunca hablas de esto…

La rubia aun mas confundida pregunto

-¿de que?

-ya sabes Carly y yo, justo después de tu y yo,-la rubia pareció analizar las palabras de su amigo

-y… ¿Qué tendríamos que hablar de eso?

-Sam…tu bien sabes de que hablo, nuca consideré tus sentimientos y tal vez debes de sentirte mal cada vez, que nos vez a Carly y a mi

-no se de que hablas, yo estoy feliz por ustedes…realmente no entiendo de que "sentimientos" me hablas-dijo la rubia llevando comillas al aire

-¿celos tal vez?-pregunto Freddie

La rubia ahogo una risita-no es mi estilo Freddie-el moreno pareció confundirse

-¿tu estilo?

-escucha, si, nosotros tuvimos algo, si, es algo raro que salgas con mi amiga ahora pero no puedo romper las reglas y códigos

-¿ah?

-es la regla de oro…Freddie-dijo la rubia-algo a lo que toda ex, debe atenerse…

-¿y que se supone que significa eso?-pregunto el moreno

-una ex no puede sentir celos de su mejor amiga, y lo mas importante una ex no tiene ningún poder sobre su ex -novio, además de que deber ser lo mas feliz que se pueda por el

-¿me esta diciendo que es tú papel?...

-¡claro!, ese es el chiste de las ex….

-olvidar y ya… ¿es todo?-pregunto Freddie algo incrédulo-no hay nada que diga que debes reconquistarme o debes luchar por mi

-esa no es mi regla-dijo Sam acercándose a el

-y ¿de quien diablos es?-pregunto molesto Freddie, mientras pensaba en ahorcar a quien haiga escrito esas estúpidas reglas

-esa es tuya…-dijo la rubia sin decir nada mas subió por las escaleras dejando aun muy pensativo Freddie…

Fin…

**Como se darán cuenta no soy buena para los finales…jeje pero hice lo mejor que pude…claro es un final abierto…ustedes echen a volar su imaginación….jeje nos leemos bye =)**


End file.
